Corruption
Corruption is the twenty-second episode of SBFW Quest. It aired August 1, 2019 and was written by FireMatch. Transcript (The episode begins with Ian walking with Purps) Ian: So how are we gonna catch him again? Purps: For the 576th time, we’re gonna- (they hear a scream in the distance) Ian: What was that? Purps: I dunno. Anyway, we’re gonna- (scream again) Ian: Whoever you are, can you shut your buttholes? Ingot: NO! Purps: (gasps) It’s him! The masked man. Ian: You mean Ingot? Purps: Same difference. Ian: Let’s get him. Purps: Let’s go! (They run towards Ingot, where he is running towards them) Purps: Uhh… I don’t have a good feeling about this. Ian: Don’t pussy out, let’s go! Purps: Sorry but I’m pussying out! (hides behind a bush) Ian: Ugh… (he keeps running toward Ingot) Ingot: So, Ian, we meet again. Ian: Yes. Now let me pull off your goddamn mas- (gets slapped) Ingot: That’s no way to treat me. Now, how about we make a deal. You join me, I’ll give you… 10 thousand Meat Puppets albums. Ian: It’s a goddamn DEAL! Purple: IAN, NO! Ian: Too late, they’re ALL MINE! Ingot: Good, good. Now let’s go vandalize Matchy’s garden. Ian: With pleasure (they walk off) Purple: God DAMN IT! WHY?! Ugh, whatever… (mumbles and walks back home) (When he arrives, Purple continues his theorizing about who Ingot is) Purple: No, no, no, it can’t be him. He’s too kind and shy. Can’t be him either, he’s too sexually… awkward. Jasbre: Purple! What the hell has happened to Ian?! Purple: He got corrupted by Ingot. Jasbre: HOW?! Purple: I dunno, bribing with Meat Puppets albums maybe? Jasbre: Those Meat Puppets albums are too strong. I must destroy them! Not before keeping some to myself, of course. Purple: Jasbre, now’s not the time for that. It’s time to take down Ingot and find his true identity! Jasbre: Alright alright, let’s just go throw some money at some ladies, shall we? Purple: Sounds great. (they walk off) (One minute later…) (An unknown intruder breaks into Purple’s house and lights a torch, setting it on fire, including all of his papers and paperwork on the Ingot investigation) (At Ye Olde Club…) Jasbre: WOO! GO GIRL! Purple: She’s hot! Jasbre: Not as hot as that sucka! (throws more money at the ladies) DAMN THOSE ARE BIG! Bouncer: Alright, it’s closing time, fellas. Get out. Purple: Aw man, I wanted to see her take her bra off. Bouncer: Doesn’t matter. Get out. (they leave) Purple: Time to work on my Ingot theory- HOLY SHIT! (he sees that his house was burned down) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?! Jasbre: Someone set it on fire?! Purple: Apparently! Jasbre: Well shit! I hope he didn’t burn mine down either. Cici: He burnt mine down! Whoever did this is getting an ass kicking! Purple: This is bad, really really bad. All that work, gone. And all my shemale fanfics... Jasbre: Your what? Purple: Never mind. (Meanwhile…) Ingot: What shall we do next? Ian: Steal all of their weapons? Ingot: Nah, I already did that yesterday. What we really need to do is murder. Ian: You don’t say. I’m in! Ingot: Let’s go murder some bitches... Category:SBFW Quest Category:2019 Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:FireMatch Category:Purple133 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes directed by Purple133